


Молитва

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, winni_w



Category: Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: атмосфера мрачного безумия





	Молитва

**Author's Note:**

> чуваки, серьезно, берегите мозг. Очень сюрреалистично. В тексте участвует стих от Neural Machine - это артефакты машинного перевода. Тревожность, мрак, панические атаки.

Что такое молитва в этом мире под телевизионным небом? Что такое молитва, если нервов нет? Сожжены русским боевым миотоксином, и все, что тебе доступно — состояние тревожности пополам со страхом.

Не существует никакой внешней силы. Нельзя вознести молитву кому-то там и получить желаемое. Ты никогда не получаешь желаемое. Ты никогда не вырвешься за пределы неба, похожего на белый шум, непрерывный белый шум. Как выглядят звезды? А что это такое?

Звезды выглядят как сюрикены.

Сюрикены выглядят как смерть.

Безмолвная, равнодушная, равно жестоко-милосердная ко всем. Твое дыхание захвачено панической атакой. Нет у тебя дыхания. Пережато горло. Ну как? Представил?  
Как представил, так восторг шарашит адреналином. Кошмар, так нельзя. Восторгаться, что хоть какая-то эмоция продралась через твою нервную систему.

Восторгаться, что смерть рядом.

Псих конченый.

И все-таки.

— Всякий раз, когда я падаю в кровать, я не могу остановить себя от потери жизни.  
В середине набегов людей в стране с фейерверком дрозда,  
На просторах цимбал, шелкопрядов пустыни,  
На просторах совместного пения  
Вы найдете молитву в пещере  
И под звуки радостного весла  
В совпадении аур Вы сможете поделиться своими знаниями со своей лошадью.  
В связи с этим я думаю вот что:  
Не пропустите ни одной из капель дождя в радуге.


End file.
